Consoles with one or more display screens are used for various purposes (e.g., missile launch, radar tracking, hazard avoidance). These consoles may be incorporated in any appropriate structure, including without limitation both stationary objects (e.g., buildings or other land-based structures) and movable objects such as on a spacecraft, an aircraft, a boat, ship or other surface watercraft, or a submarine. Access must typically be provided to the interior of consoles of this general type in order to perform maintenance on the associated electronics. One way in which this has been done in the past is through use of a removable panel. Another way in which this has been done is through use a panel that may be pivoted about a single, stationary axis from between closed and open positions. These options may not be suitable for one or more applications, such as when the console is incorporated into a small space.